Surprises
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: Jeanette just wants to bake some cookies for Simon. When mistakes are made, how will they cope with it? Based on the Disney cartoon Mickey's Surprise Party. SimonxJeanette. Please read and review.
Jeanette Miller was mixing up some cookie dough. She wanted to surprise her boyfriend, Simon Seville, with the best cookies ever. The chipette was just about done, but she heard the phone ring. It was her sister, Brittany, who loved to talk on the phone forever, especially if she grew tired of painting her nails. Jeanette sighed and put the bowl of cookie dough down on her kitchen counter. Just as she walked by, she accidently knocked a box of popcorn kernels into the dough!

"That Brittany", Jeanette thought, " always blabbing on the phone." The two sisters have talked for an hour and a half, in which Jeanette anxiously wished to end the call earlier. She just wanted to get the cookies done before Simon came from work to visit her. Since Brittany found something better to do, the chipmunk could go back to her baking now. She took the cookie dough and started to roll it into little balls. Jeanette noticed that the dough was a little bit chunkier than usual, but thought it was the extra nuts she folded in.

 _Ding Dong!_ "He's here!" squealed Jeanette. She swiftly placed the cookies in the oven, slipped off her apron, and tied a blue bow in her hair, all while humming a merry tune. The chipette ran and opened the door, which pictured the sight of Simon, smiley-faced in all. The happy chipmunk came in and took off his jacket. "Hey there," Jeanette greeted. Simon went up and pulled her into a hug, and replied, "Hi there, sweetheart!"

"I got a little something for you," Simon said as he pulled out a small bouquet of daisies. "Oh Simon, you shouldn't have!", the chipette giggled. She took the flowers from his waiting grasp, and he started to explain, "I picked them up on my way from the lab to surprise you". Jeanette smiled, thinking of his own surprise. She pinched Simon's cheek and cooed, "You're so sweet…."

Simon sniffed the air and alerted, "Something's burning!" Jeanette gasped and yelled, "MY COOKIES!"

The chipmunks ran into the kitchen, and Jeanette slipped on her oven mitts and took out the red-hot cookie sheet. She dropped the tray at the feel of the high temperature. Black smoke filled the whole kitchen and set off the loud and annoying fire alarm. The chipmunks tried to fan the smoke, but just when anything could be any worse, the cookies were popping all over the floor! _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The accidental spill of popcorn kernels reacted with the heat, making the treat more like jumping beans than chocolate chip walnut cookies. Simon and Jeanette got some bags and tried to catch the cookies in the air when they were hoping, which was a plan that worked perfectly. When the disastrous treats were all bagged up and thrown in the trash, Jeanette started to feel really bad about her plan to surprise Simon. She ran to her couch and started crying into a pillow, with her tears falling down like heavy rain drops.

Simon lightly rubbed her back and whispered, "It's alright Jeanette….. It was only a batch of burnt cookies…"

"But I made them to surprise you," Jeanette sobbed, "but now they're all ruined!" The chipette cried some more, and Simon hated to see his one and only upset. But, his big brain lit a light bulb, and came up with the best idea yet! He ran out the door to the small store nearby, and that was the exact moment when Jeanette perked her head up. Now, her tears got even heavier and dug her head in the pillow even deeper, because she thought Simon had left her because of the cookie mistake.

"Surprise!" Simon exclaimed as he went through the door, all smiley-faced as he was before. He had just come back from the store, and in his hands, were any Nabisco branded cookie you could think of. Oreos. Nutter Butters. Chips Ahoy. Fig Newtons. Nilla. Lorna Doone.

Simon laid the packages on the coffee table and opened them up. He smiled at the fact that Jeanette's once sad face was now filled with glee. She took a Nutter Butter cookie out of the package, which was her favorite. Simon got up and explained, "I thought these would make up for the cookies you burnt….and we can share them together as well!" And then, Simon picked up his favorite cookie and Oreo. Jeanette smiled lovingly and went up and laid a bunch of kisses on his face, just as Simon licked the small chocolate crumbs on his lips.

 **A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you have enjoyed this re-edited version of my first story here! Also, I highly recommend that you watch the Disney short "Mickey's Surprise Party" from 1939. It is one of my favorite cartoons! And, like I said before, I do not own any of the products mentioned in this fanfic, including Nabisco, Alvin and the Chipmunks characters, and Disney.**


End file.
